


Strictly Not so Strict

by koloro13



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koloro13/pseuds/koloro13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was a normal teen, until he won up on his 18th birthday and his parents told him we was going to be sold to the highest bidder as a pleasure slave. </p><p>After a long day, he ends up in Geoffrey Ramsey's, the multi millionaires, home. </p><p>Michael soon figures out that hey maybe this isn't so bad after all, and maybe that he could learn to love it here, or love Geoff here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fanfic. I am nervous to post this, and I don't know when I can get around to writing and posting the other chapters. But hopefully all will go well, READ ON.

Nathen Johnson had died 3 days after birth. Or at least that's what his parents believed and that's with the hospital had told them. Now what really happened was that he was kidnapped, kidnapped by the Jones, and only they new the truth. 

Everyone believed that Nathen Johnson was dead, there was even a body no prove it. What really happened was that Micheal Jones had died shortly after birth and the Jones couldn't bare the loss. Yes, the loss of thousands of dollars that he would be sold for once he turned 18. So Daniel Jones and Karla Jones kidnapped Nathan and replaced him with the dead body of Michael Jones, there biological son. Nathen was dead, and Michael was born again. 

As Michael grew up he was different from the rest of the kids in school. He had reddish-auburn hair and dark brown eyes, but that wasn't what he was known for, he was known for his fiery temper. He didn't have friends as he grew up, fore his classmates knew if they upset him he wouldn't be the most forgiving. 

In high school he was on the football, wrestling and track team, but not by choice. His parents pushed him to be athletic and academically great. What he didn't know was the they where preparing him for life after high school. 

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Happy birthday Michael"   
Michael woke to a groggy start on his 18th birthday, something he did not want. 

"Mom it's 8 am in the middle of July I would like to be sleeping right now"   
Michael replied and in an unclear morning voice. 

"Get up and get dressed you father and I need to talk to you, we will meet you downstairs with breakfast in 10 minutes" 

Michael perked up and smelled the pancakes and bacon and at that he got up and started getting ready. His mom headed downstairs and set the table for breakfast and what was going to be an interesting talk. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After Michael was dressed he headed down stairs and sat at the table, where his parents were and dug in. Daniel and Karla waited patiently for Michael to finish. Once done Michael went to stand up but his father had stopped him. 

"Michael, we need to talk," Daniel states "Tonight at 11 we will be going a very special auction." 

"Do I have to come?" Michael asked, "it's MY birthday and I don't want to."

"Michael, honey you have to come because you are being auctioned off," Karla replied calmly. 

"What, you're auctioning me off? To who? For what?" Michael asked in confusion. 

At this his father explained, "Michael, you born for a soul purpose, to be a pleasure slave. When you were old enough you started sports to build your stamina and get you fit for your owner. You were taught manors, so you owner wouldn't think that you were a pig and want to return you. Tonight Michael, you will be sold for thousands of dollars."

Michael sat there dumbfounded he didn't know what to do he was so confused he didn't even get angry until it hit him. 

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE ONLY REASON I WAS BORN WAS SO THAT YOU COULD BE RICH?" His voice softened as he spoke. "Do you even love? Was I ever a son to you? OR WAS I JUST MONEYBAGS IN YOUR EYES?" Michael yelled until he had no more words to say. 

"Michael, honey we always loved you, you were always our son you will always be our son," Karla said, trying to calm him down. "Now head upstairs and bag your bags our flight leaves for Austin, Texas at 2 that means we have to be there by 1. Make sure you pack you graduation suit, you'll need to where that tonight, and take all the essentials like your comb and toothbrush. I'll come up and check on you at noon with lunch."

So Michael went up to his room and backed. He hacked his suit, like his mom told him to, he packed his comb and his toothbrush, and he packed pajamas for tonight and clothes for tomorrow even though he doesn't know if he'll need them or not. 

At noon his mom came upstairs with sandwich and chips. Michael quietly ate them and then they headed out to the car and went to the airport. They boarded their flight and flew off to Austin, Texas. Once there they grab taxi and headed off to their hotel. 

It was 6pm when the arrived. On the flight over his father explained that there will be about 20 others being auctioned off and that he wasn't the only. His parents also told them that when they got to the banquet he will be ushered back stage and into position. Micheal will be the 7th one auctioned, for J falls in the middle of the alphabet. When it is his turn he will walk on stage and stand in the spot light as the bids are privately place through phone. Then he will be ushered off stage to a private room, where he will meet his new owner for the first time. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Upon arriving at the banquet they said their goodbyes before they checked in, fore they didn't knew when they would see each other again. At check in Michael was brought back stage and his parents were escorted to their table. Backstage Michael was put in place and mentally prepared for what was about to happen. 

"Can I have everyone's attention. It is time to begin will number one step on stage."   
After about a few very short minutes she was removed and number 2 took her spot and so forth and so one.   
Then, it was Michael's turn. He walked onstage and stood in the spotlight. Once his time was up he was brought offstage into a nice little room with a couch and a chair. He sat there patiently waiting for his new owner. And then came knock. 

Geoffrey Ramsey entered the room. "Hello Michael I am Mr. Geoffrey Ramsey you may call me Geoff."

"Hello" Michael shyly replied 

"Come come lets go" 

"Go? Go where I just met you" 

"Yes, pet and now I own you so come with me and let's go to my place"

"Ok" Michael diligently replied and followed.  
"Ohh and from now on try and say yes sir or no sir, it doesn't have to be constant I know this is all new to you, but try and do you best"   
"Yes sir" it felt wired for Michael to say that, he never called anyone sir before in his life. 

On the ride over Michael sat in the passenger seat of Geoff's car as they drove to his home. When they got there, Michael was lead to and sat on the couch. 

"I don't know how much you parents told you about this, but it's pretty late so we will talk tomorrow"   
Michael replied, "What about my stuff?"  
As Geoff got up, Michael following him, he answered with, "it will be delivered tomorrow, for now you can use anything of mine you need. Next weekend we will go shopping and get you a new wardrobe, I image you only brought I few particles of clothing"

Once upstairs Geoff opened the fourth door on the right, "this is our bedroom, we will both be sleeping here" he then shut the door and opened the one across it, "This is where you will stay when you are being punished." In this room was a bed, a 2nd door, which Michael presumed was a bathroom, and a dresser. 

They went into the first room, Geoff proceeded to put on pajama pants without a shirt, he handed Michael a pair, "here you can where these till we get your own" Michael then proceeded to undress. He then climbed into bed next to Geoff and went to sleep. After a long day Michael was almost asleep instantaneously. Geoff, after making sure Michael was fully asleep, cuddled up to him, making Michael his little spoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I feel the need to post this so others don't think I have fallen off of the face of the earth. 
> 
> Also all next week I won't be posting - out of town for a NO ELECTRONIC Church camp :(

Michael woke up before Geoff, but he didn't move or go to wake up Geoff because he liked being snuggled up next to him, and he was warm. 

Geoff woke up just a few minutes later, "Morning my baby boy," he said oh so sweetly to Michael. 

"Good morning daddy" Michael said unsure like to Geoff. He quickly learned that Geoff liked that because he was instantaneously pinned to the bed. 

 

"Oh my little boy you are in for a treat," Geoff said in a sexy tone that made Michael glad he said it. 

Geoff than pressed his lips to Michael, catching him by surprise, which allowed his tongue to explore Michael's. Michael pushed back with the same urgency as Geoff. Geoff started to slowly remove Michael's pant. "We won't take it all the way today baby."

The way Geoff spoke made Michael whine, we wasn't sure about going all the way but in felt right. Geoff reached his hand down and started to remove his pants, once they were both naked he jerked them off together and it felt so right to Michael. Geoff rubbed his thumb of the head and Michael arched his back in pleasure. "Daddy I'm close."

"I am right there with you baby boy," Geoff said as he ran his hand down the length of Michael and put a hold on him preventing him of his release, "but you don't get to cum till Daddy does."

Michael started to jerk off Geoff slowly and teasingly just as Geoff had done to Michael. "Faster baby boy, you don't cum till I do" 

Michael listen as Geoff commanded not thinking he could go any faster and Geoff let out a loud grunt and released his load onto Michael's hand and stomach. Geoff immediately remove and his and from Michael's length and only gave one pump before Michael's came all over himself and Geoff. 

Geoff, now laying on Michael, dragged Michael up and into the shower, "Come on baby boy, as much as I like laying here with you, we've got to clean you up" 

Michael didn't protest and let Geoff drag him into the shower that was large enough to fit a handful of people. Geoff started to clean himself, then Michael. 

Once finished Geoff gave Michael sweats and a t-shirt, and they made there way downstairs to lounge on the couch. What Michael didn't know was that Geoff wanted to have a serious talk with him about what Michael knew about now being Geoff's "pet."


	3. Authors Notes

I went through and edited the story to get rid of all grammatical mistakes. I realized how much I enjoyed writing and plan on updating soon. I hope I   
didn't get your hopes up when you saw that it was updated. I hope you have a wonderful Easter.


	4. Chapter 3

"Michael, there are a few rules that you need to understand while living with me." 

Michael sat uneasily on Geoff's lap. Geoff had sat him there once they got in the living room. He didn't know what the rules entailed, but he wasn't sure he was ready to hear them. 

"First, I want you to always be comfortable with me. If you don't like anything that's happening just tell me. I will try and compromise with you to make you more comfortable here. 

"I always want you to be able to take to me. This relationship won't work if we don't talk to each other, and I always want you to be be to talk to me, even if you are being punished. 

"Secondly, if you go against any of these rules I will punish you as I see fit. The punishment will alway be reasonable, and I will never punish you while I'm angry. If you think at any point that I am angry during you punishment, then color out, we will wait until I have cooled down, reconsidered you behavior, then proceed with punishment." 

Geoff spoke calmly as he told the rules to Michael. He proceeded to tell him about the color system, red meaning stop, yellow to slow down, and green for everything's ok. 

"I'l tell you my other rules after breakfast, now up and into the kitchen, I'm making you my famous scrabbled eggs and toast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know.   
> I still don't know where I am taking this story. 
> 
> Also feel free to comment criticism. I want to know if my chapters are two dialogue heavy or not enough dialogue. I also want to know if I have any grammatical mistakes.
> 
> I am writing this for you guys to enjoy, and I'm fairly new at writing. I you have something to say please say it. I don't want this to be an unfinished story, that people cringe at when they read.   
> Thanks, for reading 
> 
> ~Karyn


End file.
